


twice your age

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a cupcake though, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Overprotective Tony, Secret Relationship, also wants to protect the reader, sort of angst?, the other guy also loves the reader, the reader is like a daughter to tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon request: Tony thinks of the Reader as his daughter and isn't too happy to find her and Bruce in a... compromising position, especially considering she is half his age</p>
            </blockquote>





	twice your age

 

Being in a relationship is quite tough. Being in a relationship and being an avenger is tougher, but being in a secret relationship with a fellow avenger was down right impossible. Especially when there's another avenger who thinks of you as their daughter and has stated they will hurt any potential boyfriends.

I've been in a secret relationship with my handsome boyfriend Bruce Banner for about eight months. We've been keeping it a secret because we like having something private. That and the fact that Tony would lose his shit if he found it. Ever since I joined the avengers six years ago Tony and I grew a special bond. He liked to say I was the daughter her never had and I knew he would be mad I was dating his best friend.

We'd have secret meetings or if we felt brave enough sneak in a kiss or two during work. Tonight luckily everybody besides me and Bruce were on a mission so I was able to sleep in his room for the time being. What we weren't counting on was the mission ended early. Currently I was on top of Bruce leaving kisses all over his neck as he was groping my thighs.

"Mmm you enjoying yourself sweetie". I started sucking on Bruce's neck.

"Yeah" Bruce's breath started to become heavier.

"Yo Bruce we're home ear- what the fuck is going on in here" Tony shouted as I got off Bruce.

"Listen Tony-" Bruce tried to reason with him

"No I don't want to fucking look at you right now. Y/n do you realize he's twice you're AGE ! ! ! And you banner, can't you find a woman your own age ! ! !"Tony's voice echoed through the halls. "How long has this been going on?"

"Eight months"

"Eight months ! ! ! !" Tony's voice became even louder causing the team to rush to were the source of the yelling came from.

"What's going on in here" Steve tried to calm Tony down.

"I walked in on y/n kissing Bruce's neck and him feeling her up. That's what's going on in here" Tony yelled again as the everyone was shocked with the new information.

"Tony please you need to understand I'm 24 years old I'm an adult I can date anyone I want"

"But he's twice your age" Tony whined

"If I'm not mistaken before you settled down with pepper you used to hook up with girls who were barely eighteen. It's clear they care about each other just let them be" Natasha tried to reason with Tony who had his hands over his face.

"You break her heart I'll break your face got that banner" Tony looked up at Bruce. He knew he could never beat the other guy but he felt the need to threaten him anyways.

"I promise Tony, if it's any consolation the other guy loves her as much as I do. He wants to protect her"

"You better, and you " he turned to me "now I really do feel like your father" he gave me a smile before exiting Bruce's room with the rest of the team

"At least we can kiss whenever we want now" I kissed Bruce

"No you can't" we heard Tony shouting.

"He's not going to like me for a while is he"

"No, but I will" I replied against his lips.


End file.
